His Love For Her
by Fading-Rain
Summary: Kakashi gives team 7 the day off since it was the beginning of summer. They went to watch a movie at Naruto's but when he fell asleep, the feelings between Sasuke and Sakura changed. Later that day they went to the beach to have fun with their friends.


A loud ringing noise filled her room, the alarm of her clock was going off. Five AM it read. There was training today, must wake up early. She sat up in her bed, rubbed her eyes, and stretched, also quickly glancing out the window.

Slowly she stumbled out of bed towards her bathroom. She started the shower, the water a nice warm temperature, and got undressed, getting in. About fifteen minutes passed before she was out, long, hot showers was the way she liked it. Quickly she wrapped in her robe and walked into her room, grabbing her clean outfit from the top of the dresser. She made her way back into the bathroom and got dressed.

Once she finished she grabbed her brush and walked over to the mirror, brushed her hair and did everything else that was necessary to get ready. '

Six AM, time to grab a quick breakfast and head out the door.' She thought, making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab an apple.

She left and quietly made her way down the road, towards the bridge where they were to meet before training. While she walked she ate the apple, noticing the sky begining to fill with a beautiful variety of colors from the rising sun in the distance.

Naruto and Sasuke were at the bridge when she arrived. Of course, Kakashi-sensei was late. Though that was never really a suprise.

"He was probably distracted by that book of his." She said to herself, laughing at her remark.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, a cheerful smile was set upon his face as he waved to her. Quickly she ran to him.

"Naruto, quiet!" She said in a demanding voice. "Don't wake anyone up. I don't think they want to get up this early unless they have to."

"Oops. Sorry Sakura." He said, the smile still upon his face.

Sasuke stood there, his gaze off in the distance, his arms folded, and his mind deep in thought.

"What's with Sasuke?" Sakura asked Naruto, though she knew it was probably nothing she needed to worry about.

"I'm not sure. He got here and he was just like that ever since. I think he has something big on his mind." Naruto replied, both of them walking over to him.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said in a slightly low voice, a gentle smile was on her face.

He didn't reply, he didn't even hear her remark.

"Sasuke??" Sakura asked, trying to get the Uchiha's attention.

"Huh?" He said, his voice sounding slightly suprised.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering what you so deep in thought about." She said in a happy tone, as though she was trying to get him to tell her.

Before he could reply, Kakashi appeared on the arch above the bridge. "Sorry I'm late." He said, a smile could slightly be seen under his navy blue mask. "Well, I just wanted to let you guys know there is not mission or training today. I have to go to a special jonin's meeting. Well, see ya!" He said, before quickly vanishing.

"Ok, so there is no training. What do you guys want to do?" Naruto asked, figuring they were the only one's to hang out with today since everyone else probably had training.

"Today's going to have such nice weather so...how about the beach." She said, a bright smile crossed her face, hoping her friends would agree to come.

"Alright! The beach it is! But wait, we should go a little later it's still early you know...how about we go to my house for the time being. But we will stop by your guys' houses so you can get your stuff first." Naruto replied.

"I have 'other' stuff to do." Sasuke said, turning around and slowly begining to walk away.

Sakura ran over to him and latched onto his arm. "Come on...you have to come!" She said, staring at him with puppy dog eyes.

'--inner Sasuke-- Go! You know you want to!'  
'Shut up! I don't like Sakura that way!'  
'--inner Sasuke-- I wasn't saying that but now that you mention it...YES YOU DO!!'  
'No I don't!'  
'Yes.'  
'No.'  
'Yes.'  
'Ok, fine maybe I do like her more than a friend...ok I'll go.'

"Alright. I'll go." He said, a faint smile crossed his face, though she didn't seem to notice.

"Yay!" Sakura said. 'Today is going to be a great day!' She though to herself.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura headed to Sakura's house first. She snuck in, trying not to wake anyone and grabbed her things and headed back out to her friends. Next, they were off to Sasuke's house. He grabbed his things and then they all headed over to Naruto's.

"So, what do you guys want to do before we go to the beach?" Sakura asked, trying to think of an idea.

"How about we watch a movie? I have the perfect movie." Naruto replied, a large smirk came upon his face a he giggled a little.

"Sure." Sasuke and Sakura replied, sitting on his king sized bed.

Naruto had snuck in "When a Stranger Calls", attempting something he had been thinking about recently. About half-way through the movie, Naruto had fallen asleep and was laying on the left side of the bed stretched out and Sakura sat next to Sasuke at the end of the bed.

She shivered a little, his house was a little cold, and she was also a little afraid of the movie. The climax had came and she got so scared she lunged herself into Sasuke's arms, totally unaware of what she did. She looked up in shock and pushed herself away, sitting upright and facing him.

"Um...sorry Sasuke. I didn't me-" Was all she could get out before she was cut off by Sasuke and she was really shocked about what he had done.

Sasuke had grabbed her arm and pulled her back against him, wrapping his arms around her, his inner self pretty much taking over. She just sat there, frozen, unsure of what was happening and unsure of what she should do.

"Sasuke?" She managed to say in a low voice.

He looked at her, though his eyes narrow, his expression joyful. She sat up straight and to her suprise, Sasuke began to lean in. He pressed his lips against her soft, cherry red lips and began to kiss her gently. When he knew she was comfortable about what he was doing, he began to kiss her more passionately, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto was awake at this point, knowing what was going on and not caring. He knew this is what they both wanted and he had the perfect thing to start the moment, the scary movie. Sasuke seperated their lips, lying Sakura on her back on the bed, their chests rising and falling with the same pace as they caught their breathe.

"Sakura. I...I love you." He said, managing to get that out.

She looked at him, her face in a shocked expression though she was really glad he finally returned her feelings of love. She made a cheerful smile and looked at him. He laid down beside her and held her tightly against his chest, and kissed her neck a few times.

About two hours had passed since arrived at Naruto's house and it was about time to go to the beach. The sun had risen more, though not all the way yet, the air warmed up. They grabbed their stuff, changed, and they were out the door and on their way to the beach. As they walked down the street the heat from the sun's rays warmed her cold body. Sasuke grabbed her hand and held it tightly, she held his back.

They reached the beach, though not as crowded as they expected it to be. Quickly they made their way to this great spot and set their stuff down. Sakura was the first one in the water. She was so glad to be back the beach. The summer was her favorite season.

Naruto knew that when Sasuke went into the water he wanted to be with Sakura so, he just sat there, being a kid again by making a sand castle. Though that was always a fun thing to do. About an hour of so had passed.

Sasuke had followed Sakura into the water, though she was already used to it and swimming in the deep with the fish. On his way out he noticed her go under but by the time he got out there she still had not come up.

"Sakura?" He asked, starting to get worried. Quickly he dived down below and could make out a figure in the distance, moving fiercely. It was Sakura. While she dived down in the deep her foot got could in a whole bunch of seaweed. Sasuke immediately swam down to her and helped her get her foot free but before they could reach the surface Sakura had lost conciousness from lack of air.

Once at the surface Sasuke put Sakura on his back and quickly swam to the beach and laid her down. He laid his head on her chest, her breathing was faint.

"Sakura?" He asked. No reply.

He plugged her nose and gave her mouth-to-mouth, hoping she would be okay. After a few breathes of air she began to cough up water and she began to breathe heavily, her chest racing up and down as she tried to catch her breathe. Sasuke placed an arm behind her back and helped her sit up.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, his voice sounding very worried.

She looked at him and nodded. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you." She replied, turning her head away.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." He said, pulling her close and holding her tight. She wrapped her arms around him as well.

Naruto just sat there, he knew what happened and though he did not intervene he knew she would be alright. Sasuke truly did care for her.

They stayed at the beach about another hour before they packed up and left for their homes. They all headed home. Sakura got dressed and went over to Sasuke's. She knocked on the door softly. No answer. She knocked louder. Still no answer.

'Where could he be? We just got back.' She thought, asking herself where are the places her might have gone. So, she went home for the time being.

The day passed by slowly, even minute seemed like an hour. Soon it was almost pitch black outside. Suddenly there was a large knock on her door. Who was it? She got up from her bed and headed downstairs to the front door and opened it. Ino stood there.

She smiled and began to speak. "Come on!" She grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Everyone's waiting!"

"Wait! Where are we going?!" She asked, suprised, and slipped on her shoes, following her friend and shutting the door behind her.

"Everyone is meeting at the hill near the academy." Ino replied, slowing down to a walk and Sakura walked at her side.

"Oh, alright." She said.

They made their way to the hill. Everyone sat there, all of their friends and even the sand ninja Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Sakura noticied someone there, Sasuke. She walked over to him and sat by him. He was sitting next to Naruto and Hinata was leaning on his shoulder.

'When had they started dating?' She asked herself. 'I'm happy for you, Hinata.'

"Hey." Sasuke said, a smile crossed his face as he looked at Sakura.

"Hey." She said smiling back, her eyes glanced around at her friends.

Shikamaru with Temari, Neji with Tenten, Naruto with Hinata, and Ino with Kiba and Akamaru. Choji sat by his best friend, Shikamaru, Shino was by Kiba and Akamaru, Gaara by Kankuro. Lee sat at Sakura's other side.

They had all met up just to hang out and watch the stars in the clear, navy blue sky. Everyone had laid back and happily taken in the moment.

The perfect friends...


End file.
